Dramione Camping
by Adxmfangirl
Summary: All of the first years go on a muggle-style camping trip. Includes Dramione fluff


A Hogwarts camping trip set in the summer holidays before year 2. A bit of Dramione fluff. Also this is for a competition with Dragongirl290!

"Remind me why I have to go on this stupid camping trip again?" Draco asked as he pulled his luggage out of the car. Narcissa sighed. "Honey, you HAVE to go! It's part of this whole 'Muggle studies thing'". Draco groaned. It was bad enough that they were going muggle camping, let alone that he was stuck in a tent next to Potter and his stupid friends. Crabbe and Goyle didn't care enough about their grades to bother to come but hr had a reputation to uphold. Maybe he'd finally beat Granger in something.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sons behaviour and started pulling at the sleeves of his green jumper. "Now remember that I packed you that teddy that you can't sleep without and lots of layers of clothes in case you get cold and…" Lucius interrupted her. "For god's sake Narcissa, stop fussing over him!" He snarled. Draco pulled his arm away from his mother. "Honestly mother, you treat me like I'm five!" He said sharply. "You act like it." Came a voice from behind him. He swirled sround only to be met with honey-coloured eyes. It was Hermione. She stared at him before spinning on her heel and turning away. Draco looked back at his parents then allowed his mother to give him one last hug. He walked off towards the rest of his group.

Hermione skipped over to Ron and Harry, a smile on her face. "Hey Hermione!" Ron said as he grinned at her. Harry also greeted her then looked around at the massive field that they were waiting in. "It's not exactly 5-star accommodation, is it?" He joked. They all laughed. "It reminds me of when my parents and me used to go camping. My mum would make me a hot chocolate and we'd have S'mores!" Ron shot a confused look at Hermione. "What they hell are s'mores? They sound dangerous if you ask me." Hermione giggled. "Mate you are missing out on one of the best things in your life!" Harry commented. "I had one when we went on a school trip."

Ron still looked a bit suspicious but he quickly forgot about the S'mores when he saw Draco walking up to them. "Gosh, the high and mighty Draco Malfoy actually does WORK! What a surprise!" Draco shot a glare at Ron and stormed towards the teachers. "His mum was fussing over him on the platform. She was talking about all the layers that she packed for his and his teddy and…" Draco barged into her. "Shut it Granger." He snarled with red cheeks. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to do this stupid muggle stuff?" Draco cried in exasperation as he threw the tent peg to the floor. Hermione glanced at him over the top her of book that she was reading. Her tent that she shared with Pavarti, Lavender and Hannah was already set up and they were sat on the grass, reading and chatting. She stared over at the other people on Draco's team. Blaise was sat down, a bored expression on his face and Ernie Macmillan was staring at him in disgust. Only Draco and Ernie were actually trying to set up the tent. Ernie mouthed the word "Help" at Hermione before gesturing to Draco. She rolled her eyes and grudgingly walked over.

Draco stared up at her in surprise. "What are you doing her Granger?" he enquired. She sighed and picked up the tent peg that he had dropped. "I'm here to help you idiots set up the tent." She said, a small smile playing at her lips. Draco glanced over at Blaise before shrugging. "I guess we could use the help." He said offhandedly. Hermione stared at him with her eyes wide. "Did you, the great Draco Malfoy, just say that you needed help?" She asked incredulously. He smirked. "Glad that you think I'm great." Hermione groaned.

About an hour later, their tent was fully set up and all their tuff was inside. Draco stared proudly at the tent that he had set up (though he knew that Hermione had done most of the work). She came to stand by his side. "Enjoying this 'stupid camping trip'?" she teased. He shrugged. "It's not bad." Hermione sniffed the air and smelt smoke. She was puzzled for a minute but then noticed the massive bonfire that was set up. Draco noticed that she was distracted and asked "Has Longbottom set the tent on fire?" She giggled then grabbed his arm and ran over to the campfire.

"God Granger, slow down!" He yelled at her as he was pulled towards the fire. She eventually let go of his wrist as they neared the fire. There was a pack of marshmallows and skewers by the fire and some students were toasting them Hermione grabbed a skewer and toasted her marshmallow over the fire. Draco stared at her with a bemused expression. "What on EARTH are you going Granger?" He asked. She looked at him and gestured at him to come closer. "I'm making a s'more." She said. He looked confused. "A what?" he asked. She groaned. "Just ask Harry and Ron."

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. One moment she was too hot, the next she was too cold. It didn't help that Lavender snored. Eventually she got up and headed out of her tent. The only light was the one from the moon. Hermione idly wandered over to the food tent. She absent-mindedly started making herself a ht chocolate, just like her dad used to. "Thats not how you do it Granger." Came a voice from behind her. She spun round in alarm only to realise that it was just Draco. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "How DO you do it then, all mighty Draco Malfoy?" He just smirked. "Well, for a start, where are the marshmallows?"

Once Draco had shown her 'How a true Malfoy makes a hot chocolate' they went to sit by the embers of the fire. They chatted and laughed for a while and suddenly Hermione looked at her watch. It was just past 12pm. "Why were you up so late?" she asked Draco. "I guess that I was thinking about lots of things."

"Ooooh like what?" she said, leaning her head on her arm. "Just about life and stuff. Like how I'm probably never going to get the chance to do many things again." Ooooh, she thought. This is getting deep. "Like what?" She questioned. "Well, I'm probably never going to be up past midgnight, sipping hot chocolate and talking to the fabulous Hermione Granger." He grinned, a real sincere grin not just his usual smirk. "Well, lets make the most of this moment." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. And there they stayed tillthey fell asleep.


End file.
